Grip!
by darkenedmoonlightflame
Summary: Kagome, a lonely, quiet girl, has never spoken, and believed to be silent, is a choreographer, music arranger, and lyricist for her brother’s band. But one day, she finds her voice, and there’s no stopping her! Turning her solitary life around, Kagome bec
1. Mezameyou Kono Shunkan Wo

A/N: 'Sup to all! DARKENEDMOONLIGHTFLAME HAS RETURNED TO ANNOY THE HELL OUT OF YOU! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Bankotsu: You mean… write another fic! (sweatdrop)

Uhhhh… Yes! That's what I meant! (thanks bankotsu!) This'll be my 3rd fic here! It's dedicated to the inu yasha song grip! (as well as the other opening and closing songs I like)

The pairings I have so far are: (I haven't though hard yet)

Ban/Kag (duh)

Miro/San 

I'll post my summary here in case it gets cut off! Sorry, but I have this weird habit for making people dance on heads in my a/n/s and I'm WAY over-attracted to bishounens with big sword-like things and Grip! People say I'm weird and funny. Do you think I'm weird or funny? I don't really pay attention in L.A! (that was random…) (does 'am I weird and funny?' dance on Bankotsu and fluffy's head) (I have no clue about bankotsu. Minimal info. **HELP ME WITH ANY INFO YOU HAVE! IF YOU DO, I WILL DEDICATE LATER CHAPTERS TO YOU!**) MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (SORRY, I NEEDED A WEIRD MOMENT, MY EVIL LAUGH WASN'T WORKING GOOD TODAY…) O.O WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Bankotsu (if you've read my other fic, you'll know his nickname is 'Kotsu): You're WAY too hyper. Kinda like the time we got sugar high! (bounces off walls in sugary remembrance)

Sesshomaru (sesshy or fluffy): Ugh! God was cruel enough before! Not this fic too… (gets candy stuffed in mouth "heretrysome!" ('kotsu)) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! WHATCHA-CALL-THIS-STUFF? ITS-REALLY-YUMMY! YUM-YUM-YUM-YUM! (bounces off walls too)

Me: Oh dear, two nice sexy Bishounens hyped up on candy. Oh well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em! (eats sweets galore) THIS-IS-FUN! FUN-FUN-FUN! COME-ON-LETS-GO-ANNOY-KAGOME! (falls off wall on head) I'mokay,justalittlebraindamage,butihadthatbefore! (I'm joking -)

(kagome shoots purifying arrow at fluffy)

Fluffy: GAHHHH! HMM…. YUMMY! (eats kagome's arrows and turns green and falls over)

'Kotsu: someonecall991! (does 'fluffy's green' dance on my head)

Me: okdon'tpanic (squishes 'Kotsu in a nervous hug)

'Kotsu: can'tbreathe! (turns blue and falls over) (falls on me "ahhhhhh!'kotsu!cutoffthesweets!I'msquished! (cries)")

Naraku: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (hops around in baboon suit thingie) MY FOES ARE HYPERVENILITATING! Ooooooohhhhh! What's this? (eats candy and hops around in baboon suit thingie) (does 'I'm a baboon' dance on the ceiling)

Kagome: (everyone does the moonwalk on ceiling) ok… just… keep reading? YA, THAT'S IT! Keep reading while we wait for 991… I mean 911! Ugh… hey! What's this? (holds up candy) (eats it) uh-oh! (gets over hyper too) WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!

(wow, that took a while O.o)

**SUMMARY (sucks): **Kagome, a lonely, quiet girl, has never spoken, and believed to be silent, is a choreographer, music arranger, and lyricist for her brother's band. But one day, she finds her voice, and there's no stopping her! Turning her solitary life around, Kagome becomes spunky and takes care of her appearance and talents, changing her from invisible to noticeable in a flash. Her brother, Sesshomaru is in a band, and recommends her immediately to his bandmates. Bankotsu, the (sexy bishounen!) guitarist, begins to fall for her and her ways. Will she turn up this chance of a lifetime for a life of solitude, or will she join in and surrender to love?

Warnings: swearing, violence, situations unsuitable for little kiddies, some out-of-character-ness (so sorry, but its necessary, 'specially for 'kotsu (I have no idea 'bout 'im!)), lots of inu yasha opening and closing songs! (I'm still thinking about other warnings!) oh yeah. Overdose of adjectives. (CURSE THE L.A. TEACHER! SHE SMILES WHEN SHE SAYS EVERYTHING. IT SCARES ME!) takes place in modern era. (not sure about feudal era!) (there's a dictionary at the bottom)

Disclaimer: Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru is tired of waiting. Wench, hurry up with the story!

darkenedmoonlightflame: (sobs loudly) You probably don't even like it or wanna read it! (bawls)

Sesshomaru: (in happy voice) Actually, this Sesshomaru was waiting anxiously for this chapter! (covers mouth and eyes bulge) that came out wrong! This Sesshomaru spits in disgust as you type!

darkenedmoonlightflame: (rolls eyes) you gotta stop talking in 3rd person… Here, say the disclaimer.

Sesshomaru: This wench… (me whackie him) I mean darkenedmoonlightflame doesn't own my stupid half-brother… (me whackie him again) I mean Inu Yasha. (or his stupid songs) (me whack him)

And now presenting: (does shifty eyes) (with no further evil hyperventilating baboon attacks) MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (naraku flies off the ceiling and attaches to my head) Aaaaahhhh! Get 'im off! Get 'im off! (runs around and around hitting head)

**Grip!**

**Chapter One**

Mezameyou Kono Shunkan Wo; Never Put Your Hand in Front of A Singing Assassin 

Swaying gently in the soft breeze, the bright emerald green leaves and pure white blossoms drifting aimlessly through the warm air, coming to a peaceful rest at the foot of an ancient shrine on the outskirts of the bustling and noisy city, Tokyo, Japan. Suddenly, ear-splitting music blared in full force from the once calm and tranquil backyard of the Higurashi family shrine, causing innocent passerby to shake their heads sadly at the lost of silence and mutter, "They're at it again! I don't know how on Earth Mrs. Higurashi can stand them!" These downcast citizens were referring to Mezameyou Kono Shunkan Wo, the serene neighborhood's band, an all-boy group formed by the neighborhood male teens, who immensely bored by the eternal and perpetual silence. The rebel band had originated when the Higurashi's elder son, Sesshomaru, a handsomely deadly inu demon with piercing amber eyes, formed an alliance with Bankotsu, a heart-stopping blue-green eyed assassin, to agree to team up and form a band. So, fanning out across the neighborhood, they carefully and painstakingly selected each and every one of their bandmates. There was (much to Sesshomaru's dislike) Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru's half-brother, a boy with the same metallic silver hair, if not a shade or two lighter, golden amber eyes, which truly gave a new meaning to 'windows of the soul', who played low bass. The violinist, Kouga Yorozoku, had long, flowing, silky ebony hair he often wore tied up into a high ponytail, icy blue eyes that felt as though they could see into your very soul, and a tanned and striking face. Odd for a violin to be in a band, ne? But 'his baby' was special, and had a clever plug-in which, with a step of his foot, could change the violin's sound to guitar, trumpet, and such. Miroku Hoshi, the drums. His fairly short shimmering black hair was usually tied back into a dragon's tail at the nape of his neck, deep violet eyes very all-seeing and cleverly sly, sneaking peeks at women and sometimes, blaming his cursed hand for "touchie-feelie" incidents. He always got clobbered, in particular by Sango Taijiya, an intelligent, good-looking girl with a "Nice Hot Ass," as Miroku put it. Leaving the positions of guitarist, keyboard, and of course, the singing was vital. The normally cold Sesshomaru took up the position of guitarist two, exposing his very passionate side by constantly practicing and committing all the songs to memory, as did the other band members. Bankotsu, the more experienced guitarist (he had been playing since he was five), took it upon himself to be guitarist one. His deep ebony locks were braided often, leaving a fringe of slightly pointed bangs around his face, which bore an odd indigo-violet pointed cross on his forehead, slightly above his dark blue-green eyes. Interesting that there was indeed a specific part assigned for a keyboard, yet no keyboard player. There was even the melody for keyboard. The singing was done by everyone, their voices blending into interesting mixes of harmony, melody, bass, and such. But they felt as if something was missing, especially in the slower melodies.

You may very well ask who came up with the song, music, and lyrics, and the surprising answer was Kagome Higurashi, Sesshomaru Higurashi's younger sister, who had never spoken to anyone. She had long, silky raven colored hair, deep cerulean-emerald green eyes, and a perfect body, which was usually covered with moderately loose and baggy clothes. She had a whole hoard of songs and lyrics, which she had written and arranged, ever since her onii-sama had founded a band with a neighbor of theirs. She often played keyboard in private, but once Sesshomaru caught her at it, and he just stared stupidly with his jaw open as he watched his sister play the songs on the keyboard flawlessly, before demanding her to be in the band. But she shook her head no for some unknown reason, so therefore the keyboard parts were promptly ignored, and it remained an all-boy band.

Anyway, jumping back to the present, the boys were at the minute practicing one of Kagome's songs, Owari Nai Yume (Never Ending Dream), their instruments rather unsure what to do. Sighing heavily, Kagome shook her head as her brother floundered around, walled in by papers, searching for a "missing" page. Striding slowly toward the unplugged keyboard, she reached down, and snatching the thin, snake-like cord of the keyboard, jammed it not-too-lightly into the electric plug. Yanking the pedal cord, she slid the pedal out of nearly five feet of paper. Rolling her eyes, she gave Sesshomaru a little kick, nodding toward the black guitar with multi-colored flames painted boldly on it, and the Japanese characters for 'Sesshomaru' engraved into it. A smirking grin popped onto his face, and he stated arrogantly to his fellow band members, "Ha! This Sesshomaru was right! She can play, she just said no," Shaking their heads at the "over-protective-brother-ness" of the whole situation, and due to the fact everyone except Sesshomaru nudged him, Bankotsu replied, "She arranges them on the computer, and downloads it onto there," and henceforth an argument of what Kagome did to the keyboard started. "Just get the bloody instrument!" yelled Miroku, rapping Bankotsu on the head with his drumsticks before flinging one at Sesshomaru, who caught it angrily and flung it back, therefore starting World War III.

Watching as her brother clawed and growled at his band mates, Kagome turned up the keyboard to the highest volume, and smacked her arms down, and the deafening noise made the boys cringe unhappily. "See! Now shut the hell up!" said Kouga, who had stood by and watched them clobber each other, strumming his violin nonchalantly. Muttering, the band members seated themselves back in their former spots, awaiting Kagome to press play. But she didn't. Instead, she rolled up her long, gray sweatshirt sleeves, leaving the hood shadowing her face up, flicked the small red switch up, and started to play, letting the melody fill the air. Cocking an eyebrow at Sesshomaru, he got the silent message to sing the lyrics. Shaking his brain clear of the argument, he let the music take over his soul, and he began to sing in his fairly low smooth voice.

**Owari Nai Yume (Never Ending Dream)**

Kokoro no naka no JIORAMA no machi wa

Kibou no hikari de kirameite iru

Kagerou no hane de habataita yume wa

Kimi to boku to no sagashimono

Shinjitsu wa itsumo

Hitomi ni hisonde iru aoku

Catching the beat, Miroku joined in with the silver-haired inu demon, his alto voice complimenting both of them. Bopping his head to the catchy beat, Kouga joined in shortly after Miroku, his voice a tiny bit higher than Sesshomaru's, but a little more toned, due to 'his baby', which joined in as well as the drums and guitar two.

Bokura wa doko made yukou

Futari no mirai ima sasuratte

Bokura wa tabi o tsuzukeru

Eien no arika owari nai yume

Kono te o hanasazu oikakete ikitai

Zutto

Being highly stubborn, Inu Yasha frowned unhappily, but eventually joined in, letting his 'slightly lower than Miroku's' alto voice drift into the song, before adding in more fully, singing loud and proud and rocking on his low bass guitar.

TAAKOIZU iro no kokoro no umi de

Hikari no fune no aizu ga kikoeru

Hayaku ikanakya hayaru omoi ni

Nani mo kotoba wa iranai ne

Itsuwari wa itsumo

Kotoba ni hisonde iru amaku

Futari de hitotsu ni narou

Okubyou na nami no ho mo dakishimete

Bokura wa tabi o tsuzukeru

Dakiau sukima

Owari nai yume

Niji o tsukinuketa

Yakusoku no hikari o mezasu

Sighing in defeat, Bankotsu resigned himself to fate, and the catchy tune, letting his amazing voice blend in with the others, his guitar skills coming out again as he lost himself in the song.

Bokura wa doko made yukou

Futari no mirai ima sasuratte

Bokura wa tabi o tsuzukeru

Eien no arika owari nai yume

Kono te o hanasazu oikakete ikitai

Zutto

Strumming his flamed guitar a final time, Sesshomaru glanced over at Bankotsu and noticed he was still singing, his melodic voice ringing through the air with his guitar. Clearing his throat and stepping in front of the assassin, Miroku waved his hand in front of the tan face experimentally. "Ya!" hopping around from foot to foot, Miroku glared daggers at the dazed assassin, who had stopped singing, and blinked dumbly. "What?" he asked as everyone looked at him and started laughing (except for Kagome, who had a grin on her shaded face). "You frickin' bit me!" Miroku screeched, and he waved his injured hand back and forth across Bankotsu's face. His black eyebrow twitching, Bankotsu replied, "Want me to do it again? No? Then GET YOUR HAND OFF MY FACE!"

A/N: this is just a short, info chappie, kinda like a background thing, I mean, like if I said the band name in future chapters, you'd be like, what the hell? Who're they? So hence, a little chappie couldn't hurt. I know its short. Flames shall cook Sesshomaru's shoe! And it will be fed to Jaken! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! My neck hurts.

Anyway! Review, ne? tell me how good or horrid it is, whether to add more adjectives… Almost anything! I'm making a ban/kag because they'd look good together, and there's so few! Boo-hoo!

Dictionary:

Onii-sama: a more respected term for big brother

Mezameyou Kono Shunkan Wo: (According to lyrics) Soon We Seem To Be Surrounded

(I dunno why I picked it. (cough something to do with one of the lines bankotsu appears in cough) like I said I dunno (smiles innocently)

See ya next time!

Miroku: HE BIT ME! (cries)


	2. Moshimo Eien To Yuu Mono Ga Aru Nara Too...

A/N: I'M BACK! (AND READY TO ANNOY THE HELL OUT OF YOU!) umm… I mean upload a new chappie! Ya, that's it! (**be sure to read the bold just before the chappy! It's important!)**

THANKS FOR REVIEWING! Whoot!

Meep: sorry about the mega-clump brain-damaging paragraph in the beginning! (grins sheepishly). Oh, you spell it Inuyasha? I hardly know any japanese, thanks for telling me! (beams happily) What button? ('kotsu: this one! Line appears) OOOOHHHH! MAGIC! (pushes button a gazillion times)

ya, the dialoge, I know it's supposed to be a new para each time someone new blabbers. But (to me) it's annoying when you have to keep skipping back and forth. I think I'll leave it how it was. No offense, but it really annoys me a lot. But what do I know? (thanks for the helpful criticism!)

Fluffy: I dunno? What do you know?

Me: (bawls)

Bankotsu: hyaaa! (charges fluffy with big sword thing(it's a halberd right?) KO for Fluffy! (little X's on 'is eyes! Yay!) it's okay! He's a dumb baka! You're smart!

Me: it's always nice to have a cool bishounen tell ya nice things (grins happily) want some chocolate, hero?

'Kotsu: yummy! (eats chocolate) WHEEEEE! (flys off walls!)

ME: what have I done!

Fluffy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (translation: there go my slippers… MUST… SAVE… SLIPPERS!)

DudettRin101: yup, you're the first to review! Congrats! (smiles happily and wipes eyes) MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (translation: must… update! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)

'Kotsu: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kagome: Did you use darkenedmoonlightflames's flames to cook Sesshy's shoe again? ('kotsu smiles innocently) I bet you fed it to Jaken, didn't you! Ha! Jaken, come 'ere! I wanna see if you're blue yet!

Sesshy: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SHOE, BANKOTSU?

Naraku: It would seem you've lost your shoe. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You shall never find it.

Sesshy: shut up baboon boy. At least I have fashion taste!

Naraku: (cries) at least I have two shoes and don't dress in drag! (they glare daggers, then fight and scrabble!)

Me: ok… bankotsu lets get popcorn! Chop, chop Jaken! (jaken waddles in with popcorn) And now lets enjoy the show!

Vampirezdarkgurl: yay! One of my other readers! Glad you're reading this one too! Anyway… you like it? YAY! (dances around with 'kotsu and squeezes fluffy)

Fluffy: at… least… she's… not… hyper… (faints from air loss)

Disclaimer: Bankotsu: this cool girl, darkenedmoonlightflame no own inu yashie. She do own me! (smiles very happily) (well technically I belong to rumino takashi, but my heart goes to her!) (points to me) (awww…. How sweet)

**Just so you know, Kagome has never seen her face before due to the hood and no mirrors. She's seen it once, when she was REALLY little, tho. But she hasn't looked since. Fluffy hasn't seen it either. No one has!**

**And everyone is roughly (very roughly) around the same age. (Kag-16 ½ Ban-17 Kouga-17 Sess-18 1/3 and on and on) Sorry if this chappy's harder to believe, but Kag is a demon miko. (fluffy's sis.)**

And now presenting (without further fights between fluffy demons and weird baboons (naraku: hey!) about drag and shoes):

**Grip!**

**Chapter Two**

**Moshimo Eien To Yuu Mono Ga Aru Nara Toomawari Shite Demo Shinjite Mitai; Truth, Solace, Shredding, and Role Playing (or is it?); Was It Meant To Be? (Part I)**

"Kuso!" yelled Sesshomaru, as he glanced at his silver watch. "We're gonna be late! Come on Kagome!" Grabbing his surprised sister around the waist, he snatched their pitch black and smoky gray backpacks, he took off full speed toward Feudal High School (sorry its so lame), forgetting all about their colorful motorcycles propped up against the cold wall.

His feet pounding the rocky and uneven sidewalk at an incredible rate, he began humming in his low voice to pass the time (they live a few miles or so away). The pleasant houses were very hard to make out, and virtually undistinguishable, as were her brother's feet and Nike's. 'Should I do it?' she whispered mentally to her subconscious, receiving a firm and encouraging, 'Yes. It is time.'

Letting a smile tug at her lips, Kagome allowed the whirling wind to whip the light gray hood off of her face, holding up a light blue hand mirror from her backpack to see what her face looked like.

Her bright cerulean eyes reflected intelligence and life, her raven locks swirling around her face in the wind. Her slightly tanned face for once looked truly happy and serene. Letting the small smile grow into a full one, Kagome jumped out of her brother's strong grasp and began running gracefully beside him. (I know fluffy's a demon, but they're bro and sis. So just go with it!)

"Kuso! I dropped 'er!" Sesshomaru craned his neck to see behind him, only to see a beautiful girl running beside him, matching each of his strides. "Who are you?" he asked, his voice emotionless and guarded, his golden eyes wary.

Turning her bright orbs toward her inu demon sibling, Kagome beamed happiness, and pointed to her throat, watching in amusement as his eyes widened and he whispered hoarsely, "Kagome?" Nodding her head, she tugged his arm, motioning to the left, and they stopped together in front of the school.

* * *

'Kami Sesshomaru runs fast!' panted Miroku, being the unfortunate one left in the dust of his speedy companions. 'Why'd Bankotsu get the motorcycle! He's fast enough!' Miroku rested his hands on his knees, bent over and panting on the light green grass. Suddenly a road roaring was heard, and he felt himself leaving the firm ground.

"You were lagging way too much," explained the voice from behind the shiny emerald green helmet, the owner's deep blue-green eyes twinkling mischievously as he held the houshi over the side of the bike by a strangely-shaped object strapped to Miroku's back. "Why you evil bastard! You-" suddenly the motorcycle stopped, sending Miroku tumbling from Bankotsu's strong hand. Dusting himself off, Miroku angrily yelled, "What the hell was that for?" "We're here," Bankotsu replied in a bored tone.

Feudal High School's pink sandstone walls loomed before them, its broad and clear windows twinkling like the sea, giving glimpses into the building. The rough wooden (metal doesn't match the type of building) doors were open and showing glimpses of the hectic hallways, students bustling around from class to class.

The assassin watched in awe as a gorgeous girl sprinted beside Sesshomaru, flinging herself recklessly high into the air before coming to a complete stop, landing gracefully with one smooth knee bent and touching the bright green grass, her deep raven hair floating down to meet her, less than a foot away from him, startling him, and making him fall over. Smiling fully, the girl beamed at Sesshomaru, before turning to Bankotsu and smiling apologetically, then vanishing like she had never been there.

'What is this troublesome feeling?' Bankotsu puzzled as he pushed the warm and fuzzy feeling to the bottom of his gut, but not before a feeling of giddy happiness came over him. Trying his best to hide it, he pasted on an indifferent expression as he unstrapped an awkwardly shaped object from his motorcycle. "Hold this a sec," Bankotsu mumbled as he shoved the large, and apparently heavy by the expression on Miroku's face, at the houshi. Swinging his backpack over his shoulder, the assassin returned moments later, and reached for the dead weight pinning Miroku.

Suddenly, the mysterious girl appeared in front of him, extending one hand toward the object, the other gently resting on his muscular chest, amazingly strong and confident. "No! It's too heavy!" gasped Miroku as he tried to clutch at the object (actually, it was more the object squashing him).

Shaking her head, Kagome shook him off, and she snatched the object before he could protest, hoisting it effortlessly over one sturdy shoulder. "How the hell?" Bankotsu began, only to be cut off by a slender finger being pressed against his rough lips, silencing him. Looking in bewilderment at the girl, he found himself becoming lost in her cerulean orbs, which seemed to say, 'it's the least I can do, seeing as I knocked you over…' So the odd group proceeded toward the large school, towering over them.

Taking a deep breath, Bankotsu clenched his fist, only to find a smooth hand had slipped inside of his tan one. Blushing furiously, he followed the slightly tan arm up to its owner, the strange girl, and blushed heavily. 'Great, I'm gonna choke! Why do I always choke!' Bankotsu panicked and mentally smacked himself. 'She'll never talk to me ever again! She'll think I'm a dork! Even worse, an assassin! Well, I am an assassin… In a sense… Kami!' In his state of turmoil, he hadn't realized that he'd stopped right in the middle of the turquoise-gray tiled floor.

'Kuso, he must think I'm just a baka whore! He doesn't even recognize me! All because of school fright!' Sniffling, Kagome felt a single crystal tear slip unchecked down her soft cheek, and she took off blurring down the busy hallway, forgetting all about her brother's band mate's possession draped over her shoulder.

'Huh?' Time seemed frozen for Bankotsu as her hand slid out of his, and as he glanced over he saw her launch herself full force away from him and down the crowded hall, miraculously avoiding knocking anyone over. A single warm and solitary tear landed on his cheek. 'It's too late, she already thinks I'm horrid,' he thought dejectedly as he felt his heart sink. Sesshomaru dashed madly after the girl, followed closely by Kouga.

"Who was she?" Bankotsu whispered softly to Miroku, who stood reassuringly by his side. "Dunno," Miroku replied, "But she was hot. Wonder why she dashed off…" His emotional blue-green eyes seemed to droop as he let his pointed ebony bangs drift over his eyes.

Suddenly it hit him. "Kuso! She has my halberd! Come on 'Roku! Mission Halberd is in action!" Bankotsu poked a startled Miroku and dashed off full speed after the beautiful girl. "Hal- Halberd?" Miroku asked dubiously. Nodding, Bankotsu swerved around clusters of gossiping girls and narrowed his eyes, letting the adrenaline residing in determination take him over as his legs blurred and papers flew in the hallway.

'If I can just cut her off!' He thought, and curving around the final corner, he spotted a blur whirling past. 'Gotcha!' he joined in the chase, gaining ground little by little.

* * *

Glancing behind her, Kagome was shocked to see the startlingly handsome Bankotsu join the chase. 'What?' her brain whispered softly. "Hey miss, look out!" yelled someone, who was opening a pale, beige colored locker. Turning her head, Kagome spotted the trouble, but it was far too late to stop. 'Kami, how do I get myself into these messes!' shaking her head, Kagome increased her speed and prepared to jump over the massive (about twelve times sesshy's height) rose quartz staircase. (A/N: weird. And nonexistent. Oh well.) Extending her slender, but strong arm in front of her and spreading her fingers, Kagome prepared to leap.

"She's gonna jump!" yelled Miroku (captain obvious), who had moved in beside Kouga, struggling to keep up the fast pace. "Get 'er Bankotsu.." his voice faded out as he collapsed.

'Hya!' Kagome launched herself through the air, letting momentum do most of the gliding down for her. 'Kuso, she won't make it!' Bankotsu sped up, shading his eyes from the whirling wind. 'What am I gonna do?' His face brightened, and he called out, "Hey you! Your skateboard!" The boy tossed a plain orange skateboard in front of Bankotsu, who snagged it on his way. 'Hope it works,' he thought as he made a small jump, placing the board under his feet, shredding down the metal alternate rail, sending multicolor sparks flying. "Shit! I don't know how to do this!" Bankotsu cried at the last minute, but he had already started plunging down the steep rail.

* * *

'Damn,' Kagome thought as she began plummeting down toward the blurring stairs. Suddenly a sexy smirk popped onto her face. 'Hya!' She forced herself down onto the swirled green marble railing, sliding on her black and red Nike's, her arms and fingers spread for balance. 'Nice.' She zoomed past startled high schoolers, passing the flailing boy on the alternate rail, her cerulean orbs fixed on the smooth and slippery rail before her. 'Wheeeeee! Go Kagome! You're kickin' this rail's ass!' Coming abruptly to the end of the rail, Kagome flung her self through the air, falling back down to the blue tiled floor. With a quick flick of the wrist, she sent out a midnight blue light whip (kinda like Sesshomaru's), wrapping it securely around a large white pillar before her, and using her great speed, swung herself around the column. Landing gracefully with one knee sliding gently across the floor, her other leg extended, Kagome stood, swinging her smoky gray backpack over her shoulder before walking indifferently past the curious onlookers.

Stopping, she remembered something. 'Aiieee! I left Bankotsu to get squashed!' Rushing back to the scene, Kagome spotted the poor boy wobbling toward her. 'Shit.' He flew off the rail, the bright orange skateboard flying over her head, and extending her hand, Kagome somehow managed to catch it. 'One down, one to go,' she thought, as Bankotsu came flying at her.

"Look out! I'll squish you!" yelled Bankotsu, who was trying desperately to avoid her to no avail. Shoving her hands out in front of her at the last moment, Kagome placed her hands on both his shoulders, heaving a little at a time, so she didn't hurt him, eventually slowing him down enough so he could stop himself. And stop he did, halting so abruptly that he fell forward, squashing Kagome. "Hmm… All that work and I still squished you. I'm sorry!" he hurriedly said, feeling an embarrassed blush creep up his neck. "Listen, who are you, I'll at least carry your books or something for you. It's the least I can do for squashing you.."

Smiling, the strange girl shook her head, taking out a blue ballpoint pen from the back pocket of her loose blue jeans. Scribbling with her tongue peeping out of the corner of her mouth, she held her hand up to him.

'Na, it's okay. See ya 'round, Bankotsu!'

Kagome

His turquoise eyes fairly curious, Bankotsu glanced up, and muttered, "Your name sounds oddly familiar, but we haven't met, have we? But I feel like I know you, and you know my name…" Smiling, Kagome just continued walk away, until Bankotsu said, "You still have my halberd!" Nodding, Kagome scribbled on her hand once more.

'Your next class is drama, is it not?'

Nodding dumfounded, he was about to follow her through the halls, lost for words, when Miroku held him back. "Come on man, if you're gonna follow her drooling, you gotta know 'er name!"

"It's Kagome," replied the assassin, his eyes dazed and confused. His eyebrows raised, Miroku thought for a moment before running off to find Sesshomaru. "Sessho… maru," he panted, supporting himself with the object, "Isn't Kagome your sister's name?" Nodding absentmindedly, Sesshomaru began wandering through the buzzing halls, before asking in a confused tone, "Do you know where drama is?"

* * *

Leading Bankotsu, Kagome halted in front of a pine wood door with a fresh woody scent lingering in the air pleasantly. Glancing behind her, she nearly jumped at the amount of people wandering behind her like lost puppies. Among them were Bankotsu, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Kouga, and many other faces she didn't recognize. Writing furiously on her hand, she held it up.

'All of you for drama?'

Nodding heads at different times, the small crowd was startled when the door swung open, revealing a tall, fairly attractive, middle-aged woman. Her long pitch black hair was tied with a small white ribbon, and she wore the traditional Japanese miko outfit. Her fairly happy chocolate brown eyes glittered happily as they drank in all the students before her. (A/N: I usually hate kikyo, but I'll be nice today…)

"Greetings," she began, her tone smooth, "My name is Kikyo, and I shall be your drama teacher for the year. Today we shall be playing a game of role playing, depicting pieces of ourselves, or our long history of ancestors. I trust you have brought everything you need, as I had warned you to during the summer? Good. Do come inside!" She held the door as everyone filed in one by one. "Take a seat!" she added, motioning to the Feudal Japan style mats spread out on the floor.

When everyone was seated, Kikyo strode in, and she looked around before speaking cheerily, "Alright, I'll be giving you partners! You and you!" she began pointing to people. Sesshomaru and Kouga, Miroku and the girl named Sango, Inuyasha and Hojo (uh-oh!), and on and on.

Waiting impatiently, Kagome's eye twitched. 'Kuso, what am I? The last person?' Indeed she was. "Kagome and Bankotsu!" Kikyo seemed rather proud of herself for getting all the names right, beaming over-happily.

"It would seem we meet again," Bankotsu began, sounding a little too happy for his own liking. 'Kami, Kikyo must be infectious,' he thought as a grin spread itself over his face. "So, lets get started, shall we?" Hooking her slender arm through his outstretched strong one, Kagome strode off to a side of the light and airy room. Peeping out of the large window, Kagome drank in the breath-taking view of Tokyo, and the peaceful forest beyond. (A/N: I'm not sure if there is a forest, but work with me, people!)

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Bankotsu whispered. Writing in long, flowing strokes on her hand, Kagome wrote: 'Sometimes I wish I was out there. In the forest, I mean. It's so peaceful. Beautiful, too, is it not?' Nodding, Bankotsu smiled a genuine smile, one he hadn't done in a long time. "It would be even more beautiful," he began nervously, blushing crimson, "If you were there with me… Maybe we could go one time?"

Kagome's ocean blue eyes widened for a moment, before she wrote slowly: 'I'd like that, Bankotsu,' Leaning in closer, Bankotsu locked his ocean colored eyes onto the fiery girl's face. She hesitated, unsure of what to do. 'Gahhh! I've never been kissed before! What'll I do?' Suddenly, the world stopped as Bankotsu closed the small space separating them, his eyes closed and relaxed. 'Wow, this is amazing! What am I saying! Who cares!' Closing her eyes, Kagome melted into paradise, gently wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Ahem!" Kikyo cleared her throat as the two furiously blushing teens broke apart, redder than tomatoes. "Don't worry, I put up a screen between every pair, so no one saw. Just reminding you of your work…" She began drifting away, apparently lost in her space-out world, checking up on other groups.

"Uh… yeah! You go change first! Um, yea, you go!" Bankotsu fumbled, redder than the reddest red in the world. Scribbling furiously, Kagome wrote: 'Ok, I'll go change first… You're a really good… kisser… There, I said it. And I'd love to go join you in the forest, sometime.'

Beaming, Bankotsu shooed Kagome behind the screen, and he lay down on the bamboo mat, his hands resting behind his head, his eyes closed. 'What was I doing! I hardly know her! _Kissing her, duh! _Who the hell are you! _You ya big dummy! You like her! _No I don't! _Why'd you kiss 'er then? Or ask to go with her to the forest? Your special place? _Umm… _Thought so. Say no more, but I shall return to annoy you later… _That was beyond weird! _I heard that!'_

His eyes fluttered open, after being poked repeatedly. "What?" he muttered. Holding out her hand, Bankotsu's eyes flickered over the characters: 'Thought you were dead,' Wiping a grin off his face, Bankotsu said mock-seriously, "I coulda died, ya know. I wouldn't have even gotten a goodbye kiss!" Kagome burst out laughing, and the melodic and intriguing voice echoed through the air.

Bankotsu wondered, "I wonder what your voice sounds like… Will you show me one day?" Completing the Japanese strokes, Kagome extended her hand: 'If I can. I swear one day you'll hear me. I swear, Bankotsu. I just have to find it. But ya know, it's your turn to go look ridiculous. Don't leave me as the only one.' Kagome dragged him toward the screen, shoving him behind it and leaving.

Sighing sadly, Kagome dug through her pack, pulling out various objects until she found the right ones. Takingseveral giant, oddly shaped bundles out, she carefully began unwrapping the protective cloth wound around it. 'Aha!' Sure that Bankotsu wasn't watching, she slipped out of her kimono, tossing it aside, reaching for her more favored clothing. (I'm sorry, I don't know the names of the stuff so good…)

Pulling a pure white yukata with random squiggly purple fern things and red flower designs painted on, Kagome pulled up the white pants (dunno what to call 'em). Strapping on her armor, a blackish-purple breastplate (stolen from Sesshomaru) with spikes going along the top, a gray spiky shoulder guard on one shoulder, on the other a matching (to her yukata) shoulder guard, arm guard as well as leg guards, a red sash tied around her thin waist to keep it all together. Stapping on various swords and daggers and such, Kagome finally the last, biggest object. 'Ahh... my baby,' she slid a huge halberd from the silken folds, its metal surfaces gleaming proudly and elegantly. 'One more thing or so to do!' Reaching behind her head, Kagome realized, 'Kuso, my hair got longer, I can't reach that far to braid it!'

Suddenly, someone appeared behind her, and instantly, Kagome snatched their wrist and flipped them over. "Ouch," said a miffed Bankotsu, "You didn't have to break the floor and make me jam!" Shaking her head, the girl helped up the young man, taking in his clothing. His pale white yukata had wiggly fern things on it too, the matching shoulder guard hovered over his left shoulder protectively, arm and leg guards, as well as wiggly fern armor tied with a blood red sash. His long hair was braided, leaving his pointy ebony bangs framing a strange purplish-blue pointed cross residing on his forehead. Over his shoulder was slung a giant halberd, its metallic blade gleaming in the light.

"Hello? Earth to Kagome? Want me to get your hair?" Sighing, Bankotsu moved behind her cautiously, and reached out for her silky raven hair, braiding it skillfully and quickly. In a matter of seconds, her long hair was bound into a braid and tied with one his own white hair ties, seeing as Kagome wasn't going to snap out of her thoughtful state anytime soon. "There you go," he said happily, patting her on the back, looking into her bright face.

Suddenly his jaw hit the ground as her looked between her slightly pointed bangs. A blue-green pointed cross stood boldly out in his face, and a large halberd similar to his own stood propped up on the beige wall.

A/N: Yay! I'm gonna leave ya with a semi-cliffy since I took so long to update. Bad darkenedmoonlightflame! So, review! Sorry if it was hokey, but trust me it gets better!

Dictionary!

Moshimo Eien To Yuu Mono Ga Aru Nara Toomawari Shite Demo Shinjite Mitai: If there is such a thing as "eternity,"  
I want to believe, even if I have to take the long way

Kuso: Damn

Yukata: outer robe thing (I'm not really sure…)

Baka: stupid

**See ya next time! Do review**!

Bankotsu: Uh-huh! It makes her **update faster**!

darkenedmoonlightflame and company

(Sesshomaru and Bankotsu!)


	3. Moshimo Eien To Yuu Mono Ga Aru part2

A/N: Hiya, people! Just to clear things up, it's the first day of school for Kag and Ban, etc. (which oh-so-nicely is a Friday -) **Anyway, on with part II**! Will be a little dark. Read bold before chappie.

Vampirezdarkgurl: yay! You're still reviewing! It's good?

'Kotsu: Uh-huh! (hugs me)

DudettRin101: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (translation: you shall see!)

TwistedBlackAndRedRose: hee hee! Thanks for reviewin' both chappies!

TamiaEternity: like the penname… as for updating, I'm doin' it now! Whoot!

Disclaimer:

Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru is tired of waiting. Wench, hurry up with the story!

darkenedmoonlightflame: (sobs loudly) You probably don't even like it or wanna read it! (bawls)

Sesshomaru: (in happy voice) Actually, this Sesshomaru was waiting anxiously for this chapter! (covers mouth and eyes bulge) that came out wrong! This Sesshomaru spits in disgust as you type!

darkenedmoonlightflame: (rolls eyes) you gotta stop talking in 3rd person… say the disclaimer…

Sesshomaru: This wench… (me whackie him) I mean darkenedmoonlightflame doesn't own my stupid half-brother.. (me whackie him again) I mean Inu Yasha, or his idiotic songs (me knock him out).

**Warning: not good at mushy stuff. Will try. Will be angsty (a little) otherwise, you'd be snoring in no time! Srry if I jump back and forth too much. Will be a little dark.**

**Grip!**

**Chapter Two**

Moshimo Eien To Yuu Mono Ga Aru Nara Toomawari Shite Demo Shinjite Mitai; Truth, Solace, Shredding, and Role Playing (or is it?); Was It Meant To Be?; Face Off With Onigumo (Part II) 

"What the…?" Bankotsu stumbled over the familiar words, showing he was indeed, dumbfounded. Writing simply, Kagome extended her tanned hand: 'You're an assassin, too, are you not?' Nodding stupidly, his curious eyes darted over the words: 'So am I. We probably come from the same clan or so.' Glancing up shyly at her newfound 'boyfriend', Kagome smiled and leaned closer, resting her forehead on his. Closing his eyes, Bankotsu let all thoughts of confusion drift far away. 'She'll explain later…'

"Yo, peoples! Come on!" yelled Miroku, who had no idea that he had ruined the 'bonding' moment.

"KUSO! MY FOOT! OWW! WHAT THE….! DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT SANGO!" Yelled a pissed off houshi (cough miroku cough), who lay holding his "area" as well as nursing a battered foot, while the demon slayer nearby turned bright red with embarrassment and anger.

Raising their gazes, cerulean met ocean blue and green. Nodding briefly, they helped each other tie on any remaining weapons, and they reached for their gleaming halberds, entwining their hands nervously. Silently counting to three, the two stepped out from the beautifully painted rice paper screen, the large and deadly halberds slung over strong shoulders, mysteriously enhancing the dramatic entrance.

The room fell silent upon their entrance, but the inhabitants continued chattering when the two assassins sat down gracefully next to each other. "Whew. Good thing I didn't hit on that chick…" Miroku began in a hushed, but relieved tone, "Sesshomaru woulda murdered me! Man, I never knew his sister was such a hottie! You can't tell from the way she dresses… I just hope you didn't touch her. You probably hid, didn't you? Seeing as how bad you are with women, my friend!" Gulping, Bankotsu hissed back, "I… I kissed her…"

Miroku fell over. "He's gonna kill you…"

Narrowing his amber eyes slightly, Sesshomaru followed his younger sister with his eyes, his orbs coming to a rest on her hand clasped with his fellow band mate. Elegantly pushing himself up off the floor, he strode over, stopping in front of Bankotsu. Towering (his famous 'ha-ha I'm taller than you! Be afraid!' stance) over the practiced guitar player, he glared and began in a menacing tone, "What did you do to my sister?"

Kagome rose steadily, and carefully showed Sesshomaru her hand: 'Please, onii-sama, don't hurt him… I- It was my fault. If you're mad, hurt me instead… J-Just leave him, okay? Please, for me…' "You hurt her, and I'll hurt you, too…' Bankotsu muttered quietly, resting his tanned hand on the hilt of his halberd. Sesshomaru's hard stare softened, and he peered over at the young man, who had, knowingly, staked his life for Kagome. (You know, sesshy's a famous demon and all. reputation for killing.) "You are not the enemy," Sesshomaru stated plainly, plopping down beside Bankotsu, relaxing.

Easing his tense muscles, Bankotsu pondered, 'Why did I say that? He could've killed me easily if he wanted to! _It's because you love her. _Not you again! _Yep, I warned you I'd be back. You protect her because you love her. _But I hardly know her! _You know her more than you think. And besides, this is an ancient love, residing deep within the heart, entwined with destiny. You two will do something very important one day, I can see it! _What do you mean I know her? I haven't seen her before! _In a way you have. In your heart. Like I said, you'll do something, I'm not sure what it is, but something. Your heart knows this. Ever wonder why you couldn't do anything right before you moved here a few years ago? Couldn't even pick up that halberd. _So? _It has to do with destiny… Whoops! Gotta go!_'

Blinking in a dazed way, Bankotsu snapped out of his trance-like state. "Okay, this is how it'll work; you will give information on you and your family history and such, working with your partner. Alright, now get to work!"

Turning toward his beautiful partner, he saw her glancing at the floor. Suddenly snapping her head up, her deep blue eyes stared at a figure in the shadows, her smooth hand resting menacingly on her glowing halberd. 'Glaring holes in 'im, more like,' Bankotsu chuckled silently, ceasing immediately when he spotted the brightly glowing halberd. Turning his gaze toward the boy, he shivered at the blood red eyes staring back, glowing unnaturally in the deep shadows, their eyes locked in a resenting death glare. 'Huh? They haven't blinked in a while…' his brain refused to comprehend what was happening, leaving him looking on with an ebony eyebrow raised.

* * *

Narrowing his murderous eyes, a deceitful and pitilessly hollow voice ringing through the thick air. "We meet again. I suppose I did not kill you yet, demoness. I shall have to correct that… Onigumo never lies. You will die before the sun sets…" Glaring at him, Kagome swung her halberd in front of her, in a special fighting stance Bankotsu recognized. Snorting, the creepy guy stood, and walked off into the shadows, his final words ringing through the air, "I shall not fail this time, tenshi. You have been forsaken. You shall fall to the depths of hell."

* * *

Kagome rested her head against the cool metal of the ancient assassin weapon, allowing Bankotsu to approach once more. Resting his slightly rough palm on the fabric of her snow-white yukata, his soft, melodic voice ringing through the air, "What did he mean, Kagome?"

Shaking away from him violently, Kagome wrote angrily, the deep blue ink blurring onto her soft palm, 'It is not your concern! Do not get involved!' Taken aback, Bankotsu bowed his head, and prepared for many blows.

He stepped up behind her, embracing her gently, his voice soft and gentle, "Please, Kagome…" feeling his voice fade, Bankotsu took a deep breath and continued gently and lovingly, "I… I care about you… Don't vanish on me… Please, I… I want to be with you. My tenshi…"

Kagome felt her resistance slip away, and she melted into his firm embrace. Writing gently on her hand, she allowed her head to rest on his chest. 'I… I don't want to lose you. If you get involved, I don't know what that bastard will try… I… I care about you deeply, Bankotsu, and I would lose so much if I lost you. It kills me on the inside to say this, but… P-Please, don't throw away something so wonderful as yourself on me. You deserve better. I am not good enough. You will live a dark life while that man lives, constantly in danger. I-I don't want it to be that way. I want you to be happy…'

"This is the life I want Kagome. You are what I want. I choose you. I feel it was meant to be, and I-I love you."

Startling him, Kagome whirled around, burying her face into his chest. Wrapping his arms around her, Bankotsu realized she was crying by her shaking shoulders, and was protecting her pride. Kagome's salty, crystal tears flowed down her smooth face, soaking Bankotsu's white yukata. But he didn't care, and he continued stroking her raven hair, startled when she turned abruptly away, wiping her eyes. 'I-I don't want him to get hurt…'

Feeling her heart break as she wrote the words, Kagome felt something inside her die. 'I-I can't love you. I'm so sorry…' Dashing away, Kagome curled up into a ball in some small corner, her heart shattered into a million unfixable pieces, her tears soaking the ground silver.

* * *

Stunned, Bankotsu stood transfixed as he watched the only girl he loved run away, a few of her tears plopping onto his face. He felt his eyes close, and a single tear slipped out, and he turned away, his heart heavy.

"Hey man, you okay?" Miroku asked, staring at him uncertainly.

"Yea," Bankotsu felt his voice crack, and refrained from injuring his pride by saying no more. Staring disbelievingly at him, the monk frowned. "Whatever. But you should go use the restroom and fix up… You're not looking so hot…" Nodding, the heartbroken assassin walked off, his long strides heavy and his lively eyes dull with silent pain. Neither had noticed the departure of the shadow man, who had vanished like the wind.

* * *

Smirking, Onigumo followed the scent of fresh tears that would lead him to the deadly tenshi. 'She will fall. I shall see to it.' Arriving at his destination, the shady boy found her curled up into a ball leaning against the baby blue wall of the courtyard pagoda. 'A wall that shall soon be blood red,' Onigumo thought, his heart pounding with exhilaration as he rushed at the miserable demoness.

Sensing a change in the winds, Kagome peered around the hall, spotting her foe flinging himself at her. Felling his deadly hands close around her neck and slam her into the wall, she cracked her knuckles and poison similar, but deadlier than her brother's flew to her claws. Onigumo hissed as the claws swiped half-heartedly at his chest, leaving the silky black fabric in shreds. "I see you have no care for the boy. I shall dispose of him when I finish with you."

Anger flaring, Kagome flung a drop of purifying poison at the devious man's throat. Catching it just in time, the spider demon blocked it with a small dagger, before tightening his grip on her throat. Feeling the life leave her body and her sharp vision dull, Kagome's brain screamed, 'Think what he will do to Bankotsu!' Weighing the odds, Kagome calculated she had one shot left before she passed on. 'If I go, I'll drag him to hell with me,'

She slashed out with her claws, and Onigumo cried out as they tore open a large gash in his chest, the purifying poison setting to work immediately. Dropping the dying demoness, he slashed her back mercilessly with the silver dagger, before he reached toward her chest, intent on taking her heart.

* * *

Upon turning the corner, Bankotsu froze. In the courtyard, by the pagoda. It was Kagome. Kagome and that guy, Onigumo. He was paralyzed, and he couldn't move a muscle as the man reached out to take her heart. Suddenly, he rushed in and body slammed Onigumo away.

Seeing Bankotsu appear in her line of vision, Kagome felt a spark fly inside her, and coughing up a little blood, she wiped the line of blood from her mouth, standing firm. Snatching her halberd, she supported herself, before wincing and whirling it in an endless arc above her head, stepping between Onigumo and Bankotsu.

Onigumo flew toward her with inhuman speed, and swinging her halberd high, she smashed it down on his head, and he hissed, "You may have won. But others may come," before vanishing like smoke, leaving tattered silk behind.

Bending her knee, Kagome rested. 'Demon healing should come in handy…' she thought as Sesshomaru appeared, smelling his kin's blood. "What happened?" he demanded angrily.

"Onigumo." One word told it all. Anger flashed in the inu demon's eyes, making him see crimson red. His amber eyes cleared as a slender hand rested on his shoulder. "No! You mustn't move!" gasped Bankotsu. "She is supporting herself." Sesshomaru stated, his emotionless eyes filled with worry and pride as he read the tale in her eyes. His mouth in an 'O' Bankotsu frowned, and picked her up bridal style, muttering something about 'gonna lose blood.'

Suddenly, a soft, strained, but beautiful voice whispered, "Thank you. And I do love you, Bankotsu. I had to protect you. Please, forgive me…" turning to Sesshomaru, the voice whispered, "I knew I could trust you, Aniki. I knew you would come…" Shocked that she had spoken, both teens were left speechless. But it was a broken silence.

"Kagome, don't leave me!" Bankotsu sobbed as her eyes closed, but he felt her even breathing and peered down at her face. "She has begun the process of healing. The injury should heal momentarily." The mysterious elder brother walked outside of the pagoda, staring up at the sky, letting the wind swish his silver hair around.

And indeed, the wound on her back closed, a bright blue light surrounding it, and her cerulean eyes opened, smiling brightly at Bankotsu, before bringing him down, meeting his lips with her own, and the two floated off into a world of their own, kissing under the bright sky.

**A/N: Sorry it sucked, but you need some obstacles to overcome if you are going to find true happiness. And some action never hurt anyone (bonkers baboons no count!). Will get happier, just a fairly dark chapter, think of it as a test. Trust me, the next chappy is FLUFF PACKED! (no, not sesshy packed, fluff packed) **anyway, sorry it was so short, next chappy will be longer, too. I know, I know, it's still drama. Don't worry, class is almost over. Will be more band stuff too. It all goes up from here! Will Onigumo appear? What foes will test their love? (oh, more miro and sango too later.)

**Do review. **

**Dictionary:**

Tenshi- angel 

Yukata- Japanese shirt-like garmet (worn on the torso)

Aniki- older brother

Onii-sama- respectful term for elder brother

darkenedmoonlightflame and company (sesshy and bankotsu)


	4. not an update vacation

**I am so sorry this is not an update. I am goin' on vacation, so don't expect anything for around a week or so. I am SO SORRY!**


	5. Kawarihajimeta mirai ni hirumu koto

A/N: Whew! I'm back!

Sess: Finally! Your computer was all locked up! I tried to get it, tho….

(sweatdrop) It's locked for a reason…

**Polls: **

**Replace Chapter 3?**

**Do a triangle with bankotsu/kagome/hiten?**

**Do a traingle with ban/kag/jakotsu?**

**Do a triangle with ban/kag/(suggestions)?**

**Do a triangle with Sango/Miroku/ (suggestions accepted)?**

Anyway… Hope y'all had da' best break!

angelmaiden: I'm sorry I had to leave it there too. Ugh, packing. It kills me! Don't worry, my fingers haven't died yet, tho. Lol

Vampirezdarkgurl: Yes, I'm updating, even though it took forever. Yay, I'm special!

TamiaEternity: Yes, I'm a snail when it comes to updating, but hey, if I didn't update, well, I forgot what I was going to say. (smacks head)

sakurablossomskxk: Yay! You've read my other story too! Whoot! I'm slavin' away!

13ittersweet: inu/kag? Sorry, but this is a ban/kag fic.

nekolover: nekos are so cute! Ahem anyway, according to the dictionary (coughs and continues in a serious tone) a weapon especially of the 15th and 16th centuries consisting typically of a battle-ax and pike mounted on a handle about six feet long. What a boring definition. Here: His halberd is a giant (shiny!) rectangular blade with a triangular point, mounted on a long handle with a crescent at the end. It's awesome, but is super heavy. Sorry about not explaining it before!

kate: Yep, trying to get back to writing, still in slug mode from time switches… hour ahead, hour back, hour ahead…. I like it better when I get more sleep… (grumbles)

Disclaimer: No own Yashie or songs! (shakes fist) Curse the lawyers!

I apologize for any 'cheesiness', but I think this chap is cool… Lots of songs. Sorry if ya hate 'em. Yes, I know, Sango/Miroku hasn't come up yet. Just wait. (laughs evilly) 

**Grip!**

**Chapter 4**

**Kawarihajimeta mirai ni hirumu koto wa nai; Get Ready To Rock The House!**

Sighing happily, Kagome strode contently back toward the breezy room where her fellow classmates resided anxiously, enjoying the crisp air and flicking a stubborn ebony lock out of her smooth face. Glancing back at Bankotsu, a mischievous glint snuck into her dazzling sapphire eyes, and she disappeared, reappearing behind him to tug on his thick raven braid.

"Hey! Ow!" The surprised assassin yelled, whirling to come face to face with a cheery Kagome, who scurried away, leaving her friend in the stifling dust. Charging after her, his blue-green eyes narrowed angrily, they dashed into the pink sandstone building.

'Yes!' Kagome mentally cheered, and she zoomed into the classroom, slamming the poor door behind her, and she was rewarded with an audible SMOOSH! Stepping calmly outside into the silent hallway, she peeled off Bankotsu from the pine door, dragging him inside to sit by her at the circle of classmates, who were all chuckling, the inu youkai Sesshomaru in particular.

"Settle down, settle down!" Kikyo reprimanded, combing her long fingers through some unruly black bangs before continuing, "Do you remember that I told you all to bring some kind of noise-making thing? Goodie! Can you all sing?" Noting the various nods and bops of heads, she continued, "What are you, bobbleheads? Okay, go and get ready to sing and perform!" Timidly, Hojo raised his hand. "WHAT!"

"Isn't this drama?"

Kikyo death glared. "Captain Obvious, duh! I just wanted to try something different, that's all, and then a meanie child has to go and yell at me…" She started sobbing, her light brown mascara smearing, and Kagome balled up a fist, reached over and smacked Hojo into the light yellow wall, and instantly their teacher perked up.

"Whatcha waiting for? Go and get those instruments! Plan to do a couple pieces!" Instantly, people and demons drifted into groups, and Mezameyou Kono Shunkan Wo huddled together. "Usual instruments, ne?" Bankotsu prompted, and everyone but Kagome nodded in agreement. "What about Kagome, though?"

But she had already walked over to her smoky gray backpack, and she yanked out a keyboard, winking at Sesshomaru. "We got it," The cold youkai replied, tuning his guitar, and fiddling with the picks. "What song?" He asked, looking from Bankotsu to Kagome and back.

Smirking, Kagome shoved several pages of battered sheet music at her elder brother, and she walked over to the circle, setting up all the stands and pedals for everyone. When the shiny instruments were set up, they band sat together, staring at her sheet music. "You did all of this?" Miroku asked, taking this chance to cop a feel.

Sadly, Bankotsu felt his raven eyebrow begin to twitch uncontrolably. '_Tut, tut! So jealous? _Not that damn voice! _Muahahaha! Later!'_ Kagome grabbed his wandering hand, and she flipped him over, picking up a startled Kouga, sitting him down on the lech's back.

"Better?" The girl assassin stated sweetly, innocently flicking the same strand out of her face. Bankotsu almost automatically rushed out of her face, tucking it gently behind her ear, causing Kagome to flush prettily.

"Sadly, yep. Miroku needs to cut off those burgers," Kouga poked the indignant drum player, with the slim drumsticks, moving onto the unoccupied floor space beside Kagome.

"You people!" Kikyo shifted her pointed finger at the cluster, smiling evilly, seeing as none of the earlier groups had been prepared.

They stumbled into position, and members of the audience clapped hands over their ears, prepared for more horrible screeching. ''Glad I've practiced singing in private!' Kagome thought desperately as she glanced at the 'ready-to-cringe' audience. Taking a shaky breath, she glanced at Bankotsu, nodding once, waiting for the return nod. He nodded. 'Ha! Let's see their faces! I hope I knock the socks off Bankotsu! Would serve 'im right for saying I couldn't play this morning!' They began.

**I Am**

Sagasou yume no KAKERA hiroiatsume

Setsunakute mo ima nara sagaseru darou

Kagome's alto voice had started perfectly, and all her secret practices were helping a lot, the keyboard complimenting her voice as well as her bandmates'. There was Sesshomaru, blaring away on his flame-painted guitar, his low voice rocking away, with Inuyasha back-to-back with him, jamming on his shiny silver low bass guitar, alto voice taking it away. Bankotsu's amazing voice blending with Kagome's, the two performing with the same mike. The hentai was pounding out the catchy tempo softly, his slightly higher alto voice blending in great. Kouga was pushing the magic pedal on his baby, his voice complimenting Sesshomaru's. All in all, they were completely dominating the stage, wowing the crowd with the astonishing talent radiating off in waves. The missing feeling… was gone.

Obviously, everyone in the crowd removed their fingers in awe.

Mekurumeku mainichi no katachi kaete

Setsunakute mo tashika na ima o kanjiyou

Mikake yori mo tanjun de dakedo tsutaekirenakute

Jitai KOTO wa itsumo POKETTO ni shimatteru NE

Kodomojimita KOTO nante ima sara ienai

Toki ga kaiketsu suru to ka yuu kedo wakariaezuni

24 (nijuuyo) jikan kimi o shinjiteru yo

Mitsumeteru yo arifureta kotoba demo

Toki wa itsumo isogi ashi de warau

Omoide yori motometai ima o mitsukeyou

Ugokidasanakya hajimannai nayamidasu to

Tomerannai hitoyo kagiri no yume ni amaete

Itaku wa nai shi

Otome CHIKKU na negai mo sono mama okizari

Ai ga subete SA bokura no jidai wa koko kara

Hajimaru

Sora o tsukinuketeku tori mitai ni NE

Oozora mau IMEEJI ga ugokidasu

Arukou michi wa tooku tsuzuku keredo

Itsu no ma ni ka kagayakidasu DAIYAMONDO

24 (nijuuyo) jikan kimi o shinjiteru yo

Mitsumeteru yo arifureta kotoba demo

Toki wa itsumo isogi ashi de warau

Omoide yori motometai ima o mitsukeyou

They were still going great, Kagome and Bankotsu still sharing the mike, lost in the song, Kagome's nimble fingers changing the volumes and sounds expertly, Bankotsu's pick going nuts on the slim strings, their voices blending into an amazing sound, their fellow 'mates falling silent, letting the two sing the last verse unaccompanied.

Sagasou yume no KAKERA hiroiatsume

Setsunakute mo ima nara sagaseru darou

Mekurumeku mainichi no katachi kaete

Setsunakute mo tashika na ima o kanjiyou

The final note blared out, and the stunned crowd went wild, excluding Hojo, who was still trying to get off the wall. "MORE, MORE!" They shouted, Kikyo hyperventilating and joining the ranks.

"Okay, peeps! You know you love me! Just yell it out!" Miroku yelled, and crowd fell silent.

"Let's go boys!" Kagome cheered.

**Itazurana Kiss**

Kagome let her voice sweep the teens away, blending with her fellow assassin, resting her head on his strong shoulder, careful not to get in the way, the sleek keyboard mesmerizing the class. Kouga came in, playing softer, capturing the moment between them, enhancing the magnificent sound, the music ensnaring the silent room. Miroku was doing great, his alto blending with Kouga's low voice, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's voices popping in to complete the sound, all instruments at work and busy.

Itazura na kisu shite

Nani kuwanu kao suru

Ijiwaru na watashi wa kodomojimite iru?

Namaiki datte iwareru

Koto ni wa nareta kedo

Suki no kotoba dake

Ienai n'da

My sweet emotion...

Sumairu bacchiri kagami no mae

Saishuu chekku shite

Shigeki wo motomete tobidashitara

Mune hatte arukou

Michiyuku hito

Minna no shisen wa kugizuke

Odoroku hodo

Daitan waraeru kurai ni

Itazura na kisu shite

Nani kuwanu kao suru

Ijiwaru na watashi wa kodomojimite iru?

Namaiki datte iwareru

Koto ni wa nareta kedo

Suki no kotoba dake

Ienai n'da

My sweet emotion...

Taikutsu yosooi

Kimi no hanashi

Hootsu e de unazuku

Kaiwa no tochuu de

Utsu me-ru wa

Kare to ima ii kanji

Hayari no fuku

Ikutsu mo shichaku suru you ni

Odoroku hodo

Yokubari akireru kurai ni

Tesaguri na koi shite

Nani kuwanu kao suru

Tsuyogari na watashi wa kodomojimete iru?

Wagamama datte koto ni wa

Kizuite wa iru kedo

Suki ni naru hodo ni

Jama suru n'da

My sweet emotion...

The band let the two finish off together again, pumped up by the result of last time, the two awesome voices entwining passionately, matching the beat of the music, the two leaning toward the mike, oh-so-conveniently located between them.

Iztazura na kisu shite

Nani kuwanu kao suru

Ijiwaru na watashi wa kodomojimite iru?

Namaiki datte iwareru

Koto ni wa nareta kedo

Suki no kotoba dake

Ienai n'da

My sweet emotion...

Kagome leaned closer to Bankotsu, and the crowd was silent, but silence is soon broken, and Kikyo whooped, "Whooo! Do another one!" as she was joined by others.

"Sorry guys," Kagome and Bankotsu spoke directly into the mike, "If you like these, look us up! We'll be having a concert at the Red Moon Karaoke Haven later today! If ya wanna know, our band's called Mezameyou Kono Shunkan Wo, so we'll give you a call!" With those words, the group lugged their instruments out of the center, and the bell rang.

"Wow! Thank you for a great first day, and I'll see you tomorrow!" Kikyo called as the students scrambled out into the dull gray tiles.

**Lunch **(I'm WAY too impatient, and nothin' great happens till then)

"Hey Kouga! Kagome! Guys! Come on over!" A thunder demon hollered from across the lush green lawn. His deep raven hair was in his usual style, a thick braid, his crimson eyes dancing with fun. "Oh my dear Kagome," the handsome teen glomped onto her, "I've missed you so! I see you guys haven't gotten out of that old Feudal Era getup, yet… Oh well, neither have I!" He let go, and carelessly dusted off his neon orange shoulder and arm guards, poking the swirling pale blue sash and navy blue pants he wore.

"Good job on your concert, though! I think all the classes down the hall stopped and listened! It was awesome! Ginta said he missed around 12 minutes of Algebra, and he says thanks!"

"Still a fast talker, ne?" Kagome said wryly, "My ears'll vanish in no time!"

Hiten's jaw flopped about like a pathetic fish, until he squashed her in a bear hug. "Yay! You can talk! I knew you'd talk someday! But… Still lugging that awful halberd around? My, my… Still in drag? Oh dear…"

"Air, Hiten," Kagome prompted, and the thunder demon reluctantly released her, pouting. "What's wrong? Don't you miss your adorable friend?" Kagome sighed, and she smacked him on the back.

"Sure, just remember, pick me up again, and I squash you like a bug. Just ask Miroku 'bout it," She began walking away, and Hiten started drooling.

"So… hot…" Bankotsu glared at him. "What? Are you the bodyguard or something?" Glaring harder, Bankotsu strode stiffly after his fellow assassin, making sure Banryuu (his halberd) glinted in the golden light.

o.O.o.O

"So who is that guy?" Bankotsu asked angrily, prodding Kagome relentlessly. She groaned and climbed higher in the cherry blossom tree, but he pulled her down by the ankle.

"Fine!" She huffed, "He's a friend of mine…"

"Looks like he wants to be more than friends," Bankotsu muttered grumpily.

"As I was saying, he's a family friend, also an assassin, but a different type, that's why it's okay to our parents when we chill; he won't spill 'cause he's one of us. Anyway, Sesshy," Bankotsu snorted, "said he's probably gonna join…" The snort died down, and his eyes narrowed angrily.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!"

"Exactly what she said; I'm probably joining you guys." Hiten stepped out of the shadows, his blood red eyes twinkling as he flashed a warm smile at Kagome. "I play guitar, by the way. Me and 'Gome have played together a lot, and I already know the songs…"

Bankotsu whipped his furious gaze at Kagome, who explained, "That was in middle school, do you remember how to play still, Hiten?" Seeing the proud thunder demon nod, she shook her head, rubbing her temples as she walked away toward a different tree.

"We already have three guitarists!" Bankotsu hissed. 'Man this guy is annoying! Wish he would stop trying to hit on Kagome!'

"The more the merrier!" Hiten grinned a lopsided grin before chasing after Kagome.

o.O.o.O

Sango's fist clenched, and she resisted the urge to pound the clumsy man's face in. "I-I'm so sorry!" She recognized him, he was the one who grabbed her in drama. The poor guy looked really flustered though, and he was really trying to help her out.

"Listen, I'm fine okay?" Sango dusted her youkai exterminator outfit off, boosting herself off the hard ground that the two fell on.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Sango said, trying to get rid of him.

"Okay, but I owe you. If you're in trouble jus' call me! Name's Miroku, by the way! Here's five bucks, since I ruined your lunch…" He pressed a crisp five, as well as a small, golden hoop into her hand, removing it from a staff-like thing.

"Yo Miroku! Come on!" Inuyasha called, his white dog ear twitching.

"Right!" Miroku backflipped, saluting the girl, before dashing off to his hanyou friend.

'He's really nice. Most guys get up and take off, or just say they owe me and take off… Plus he was hot… Gah!' Sango mentally smacked herself, before jogging back to her posse to chill, the smooth golden hoop resting in the palm of her hand.

**After School**

"Okay people! Time to get glammed up!" Jakotsu (in this fic he's straight, just feminine), Bankotsu's younger brother shoved all the guys into a small room off to the side, while dragging Kagome to a light purple screen. "'Gome, you have got to stop wearing guys' drag!" He stated sternly, blowing strands of raven hair from his face.

"Such a pretty girl, though. Shame you beat up guys that hit on you, or I'd be a pulp!" The little brother hastily shoved her behind the screen, exiting before chucking in a dress and a pair of shoes. (saving mystery dress description as a surprise)

"Hey!" Kagome exclaimed as one bounced off her head.

"Come on, get dressed, silly! I made that dress for you special! It's gonna look great!" His deep violet eyes gleamed with pride at the very thought, before he went and chucked clothes at the men of the band.

"Wheeeeeee! Jak, you are SO AWESOME!" Kagome choked her friend, grabbing him in a bear hug.

"Air, 'Gome! If you kill me now, I won't do your hair!" The strangled teen choked, prying the beautiful girl off of his back, guiding her over to a padded blue chair, before he worked his magic.

o.O.o.O

"Damn! How long do girls take to put on a dumb dress!" Kouga grumbled, adjusting his high ponytail to perfection, smoothing out his loose dark blue jeans and unbuttoned forest green tee shirt. The guys were about to fall asleep when all of a sudden, a nuts Jakotsu flew down the stairs, bouncing off the walls like a nut.

"**OHMYGOD!OHMYGOD!OHMYGOD!"** He screeched over and over, until everyone was wide awake, and Hiten (who had just finished his auditions with sess dropped by to go to the karaoke place with them, he's been accepted into the band. He's gonna perform too. Sorry if I didn't write about it…) yawned and went to get a Coke.

"What's wrong, Jak!" Bankotsu yelled.

"So… sexy!" The poor feminine guy's dark violet eyes popped out, and all he could do was point.

There, leaning gently against the dark oak rail, large, sleek halberd in hand, stood Kagome. Her usually-braided raven hair was loose, and hung down around her lower back, her natural blue tints glinting in the light, accentuating her dazzling sapphire eyes, lightly outlined with a dab of mascara on her eyelashes. Her pointed bangs were softly but dramatically framing the royal blue cross on her forehead, the mark glinting and shining in the light. The pale blue dress (coming to mid-thigh) had flames in different shades of blue swirling up the sides and center, two silver dragons curving up the sides, following the curves of her hips, the whole magnificent dress bringing out her curves, with a slight v-neck and blue airy sheer sliced sleeves.

The shoes were very simple, being navy blue with red flames licking up the sides. They only had a small heel, but intricate straps were quite fascinating, seeming to blend with the flames.

Taking a sip of his Coke, Hiten walked in and gurgled, "Whtca lookn a'?" Before following the stunned boys' gaze. Spitting out his Coke, he began coughing furiously, and Kagome slid down the smooth rail, and walked over, smacking his back.

"Choking already?" She teased, tucking loose strands behind her ear before jogging over to the cowering Jakotsu. "YOU ROCK, JAK!" She squashed the squirming guy in an affectionate hug, before going back to pick up Shinku Eitai, (her halberd, took the name from other fic. Means 'crimson eternity') patting it's long, polished blade. Swinging it over her shoulder, she walked over to Hiten, stealing his Coke, and taking a sip before putting it back in his hands.

"What are you guys waiting for! Come on! Jak can ride with me," Kagome called, stopping to look back at the glammed up guys, some drooling, others blinking stupidly. Sighing, she added, "If you don't come now, I won't save you any pizza!" That did it, they all scrambled for the best motorcycles, but a cheery Kagome got first pick, stealing Bankotsu's.

"This is not a good idea!" Jakotsu said, strapping on a bright red helmet, slamming down its tinted visor.

"And why not?" Kagome replied, revving up the bike and putting her friend's little brother's arms around her waist, noting he flushed. "Trust me, you won't want to fall off at the speed we'll be going…"

"Well… let's just say he's an over-possessive squirrel, and this is his acorn, k?" Jakotsu whispered.

"Got it. Wheeee!" Pushing the automatic open button on the garage, she revved up and took off on one wheel, tires squealing on the pavement, Jakotsu clinging to her for dear life. "This is a nice bike though," Kagome said, pointing to the shiny black and red dragon crawling up the sides of the navy blue bike.

"KAGOME! Dumb girl brought a Feudal Era weapon to the karaoke place," Bankotsu was seething, running after his bike, seeing it fade away. "Damn, hope Miroku left me something… Oh no… NOT THAT!" He stared in horror at the pink frilly bicycle (it's not kags), "It's EVIL, EVIL I tell you!" He backed away slowly, and upon reaching the garage door, he scurried away faster than Sesshomaru's sleek black bike.

Panting, he tripped and prepared to kiss the concrete, but nothing happened. Opening one blue-green orb, he spotted a smirking Kagome, who laughed, "So you say my halberd's useless eh?" And he looked around, seeing that he was perched on the long blade of Shinku Eitai, clinging onto it like a child.

She smiled, tugging him onto the bike, sliding off with Jakotsu, who was screaming bloody murder, in the process, leaving Bankotsu clinging to the leather seat. "Race ya!" She took off, her feet blurring at an impossible rate, her hair flying in the whirling wind, Jakotsu choking her, his strong arms locked in a death grip around her neck.

"Did I mention that I'm afraid of getting smushed on the sidewalk like a bug?" He asked, tightening his hold.

"Nope, but I'm assuming that's why my brain isn't getting any oxygen…" Kagome replied, reassuring him that she had a firm grip on him, supporting him with Shinku Eitai. Sighing, Jakotsu loosened his death hold on the pretty girl, kicking back to stare at the tiny speck in the far distance, slowly fading away behind them.

"You continue to amaze me Kaggy!" He said, enjoying the sensation of the soft air whipping his already messy silky raven hair about his face, his fairly droopy violet eyes twinkling as he stuck his tongue out at his brother. "I haven't had this much fun since... Well, since we dumped that slime on Bankotsu!"

"Now that was awesome!" Kagome sped up, before leaping over Kouga's forest green bike, startling him. She ran beside him, saluting before bounding off down the paved street.

Crouching slightly, she launched herself high up into the air toward Red Moon Karoake Haven, whirling Shinku Eitai in a neverending arc creating great royal blue swirling tornadoes around the brightly lit street, slamming down on the sidewalk on one shapely leg, Jakotsu smacking into her back.

"Yo." She said coolly to Hiten, who had stolen the swiftest bike, (Kagome's) white mists curling around it, giving the swirling yellow and blue bike some mystery and sleekness.

Slightly taken aback at the loud and showy arrival, Hiten did what he was best at doing, and squashed her. "Air!" Kagome hissed, clawing at his handsome face.

"Ah, yes…" Hiten released her, flushing and dusting off his midnight black loose jeans and open fire red tee shirt, which exposed his muscular chest and abs. Rolling her eyes, Kagome peeled a terrified Jakotsu from her back, flipping her raven hair and patting her wind-blown cheeks.

"There, there… It wasn't so bad, now was it?" Kagome pulled the shocked teen's cheek, tousling his hair, which was pulled into a messy ponytail/bun on top of his head. His horrified expression told it all.

"If ya want, you and me could switch." Hiten said simply, straightening out his thick black braid, twisting a few lone pointy bangs, a warm and friendly smile on his face, no slyness behind it.

"Thanks man! You're a lifesaver!" Jakotsu replied, letting out his breath, correcting his open pale blue tee shirt, and adjusting his loose red jeans. "But Kagome, where are you gonna fit Shinku Eitai? And why are you guys playing at a karoake place? Which ones are you doing? What am I supposed to do! Ahh! Your mascara smudged!" He dabbed carefully at it, until he was satisfied.

"You'll see," Kagome grinned evilly. "We're gonna bring down the house!"

A/N: Short once more, but I'm trying to spread out the good stuff… I'm still mad about losing an hour of sleep in this schedule, but I'll live…. Hopefully if Language arts doesn't kill me first. Seems like all the guys have open shirts. Gee, wonder why… (cough for the show cough sexy cough) Lots of songs in next one, action too, hopefully.

Very brief dictionary:

**Kawarihajimeta mirai ni hirumu koto wa nai- **In the future you start to change; don't falter

**Shinku Eitai-** Crimson Eternity

Til next time, hopefully soon,

darkenedmoonlightflame and company (sess and ban)


	6. Sorezori Ni Ima Omoi Wa Tsunori

A/N: Yes, I took FOREVER to update, I know. SO sorry! But here I am!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except for the writing and plot. The inuyasha songs, as well as orphen ones, and ayashi no ceres ones, aren't mine. Neither are the lyrics. Oh yea, inuyasha characters aren't mine. I don't claim for them either. Onward!

**The Polls:**

**Do a triangle with bankotsu/kagome/hiten? **1 vote

**Do a traingle with ban/kag/jakotsu? **1 vote

**Do a triangle with ban/kag/(suggestions)?**

**Do a triangle with Sango/Miroku/ (suggestions accepted)?**

kate: Lucky for you… I already have another Ban/Kag fic! It's called Paths of Moon and Flame: Shinku Eitai. And guess what? I just updated chapter 4. (I won't show up cause I had a note there) Check it out and review please!

Tamia Eternity: Yep. I am the official SNAIL updater. Man, I wish I was the hawk updater instead. But I'll settle for tiger. Who am I kidding. I'd be lucky to be a turtle updater. Oh well! WHEEEE!

TwistedBlackandRedRose: Yay! Still reviewing! This is a very good thing because… darn. Forgot. P

sakurablossomskxk: Wheeee! The first vote! Good job, I was hoping for a ban/kag/hiten vote! (beams)

sahara chick: Goodie! Another vote! Glad anonymous reviewer! Another vote! Yay! There's gonna be Sango/Miroku coming up, tho.

angelmaiden: (beams happily) Glad you like it!

storywriter10791: I'm trying to get my updates faster and longer, but a snail is beating me to it. Gotta get faster!

Yakumo1: Here's the update, and thanx for reading! P

Moon-n-Universe-Goddess: Don't worry, I don't take it personal. In fact, I thank you SOOO much for the criticism. Heh, I agree about the plot holes, though, if I do say so, myself. And I do. I'm TRYING to fine tune it more now, in hopes that you will continue to give me criticism and reviews.

haraf: Glad you enjoyed it. I am the queen of snail updates.

And now, for the kick-ass chapter you all've been waiting for:

**Grip!**

**Chapter 5**

**Sorezore Ni Ima Omoi Wa Tsunori; The Concert**

Leaning against the thin and slender Sakura tree, Kagome's face lay in deep shadows, as she waited for her fellow members to arrive, gripping the large weapon that was Shinku Eitai. At last, roaring down the buzzing street came Kouga, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and finally, Bankotsu, all panting from the fast-paced ride. Flipping her long raven hair, Kagome flashed a warm smile at everyone as Sesshomaru made the announcement.

"Guys, this is Hiten. Earlier today, he tried out for our band, and was accepted. He will be playing tonight with us. Consider it a test. Now let's bring down the house!" When the small formal introductions between members were made, the band slowly and confidently made their way into the building's performance clearing.

It was foggy, at first. The bright strobe lights and dark atmosphere were very stiffling, but Kagome's eyes lit up when she saw the potential of the dusty outdoor stage. "Guys," She beamed happily, "You go get some soda, and I'll set up!" Sesshomaru's eyes widened when he realized what she really was going to do, but he went along with it and left.

"Perfect." Kagome zoomed around, cleaning up and setting things and objects everywhere. "What a mess I'm gonna have to clean up… Well at least it'll look awesome!" She smirked, and left to get the boys just as the first curious people walked in, their eyes opening in awe of the beautiful, seemingly untouchable, girl and her weapon and handiwork.

"Come on! Get off your lazy asses!" Inuyasha yelled into the ear of his rival, Kouga before adding, "Kagome said she's ready!" Sighing, the wolf ookami got up, adjusting his clothing one last time before walking over to the area where they would perform, not taking note of the shocked faces or that Hiten was blinking uncontrollably.

"KAGOME! WHAT THE HELL!" Kouga yelped in surprise as he came in sight of the stage.

Everything was amazingly clean, scrubbed by none other than Kagome, and the old, dingy stage had been removed, and in its place stood an amazing, looming glass one in its place. Polished until it shone, the glass was strong and sturdy, with all the instruments set up and shimmering on it. The strobe lights were blaring around, streaks of beautiful color in the starry sky.

It almost seemed as though the stars themselves had been captured inside the glowing stage, colors erupting in ribbons, and Kagome smiled gently. The small, claustrophobic field had been cleared, Christmas lights of all colors strung randomly over the trees. And, hidden from the naked eye, Shinku Eitai lay propped up against the largest tree, its silver blade glinting in the light. The emerald grass twinkled and shimmered like thousands of gems, caught on fire in a breath-taking show.

"Kami, this is gorgeous…" Bankotsu mumbled, turning in astonishment to a satisfied Kagome. "H-How did you do it? Its like… magic… Yea, like magic." His voice faded to an awestruck whisper. "Just like you, Kagome…"

Flashing a dazzling smile, Kagome twisted a strand of hair around her finger before snapping her fingers. "I'm magic, yea."

At this point, busy bodies began creeping through the door, following the flashing arrows with the band's name bold and bright printed. They began wandering oddly and at random squinting to inspect this seemingly mystic world. Kagome snapped her elegant fingers, and the clearing went pitch black, and the crowd began murmuring uneasily.

Carefully guiding each confused band member to their instrument, Kagome put everyone in place, before snapping her fingers once more. The strobe lights blared around her in a fantastical dance, giving her an otherworldly glow. Many male crowd people began to watch her every curve, mesmerized as jealous women watched in envy.

"We'd like to thank everyone for coming tonight, and for a change from karaoke, we're giving you a concert! Remember this name: Mezameyou Kono Shunkan Wo! Our first number will be… GRIP!"

She snapped again, and took her place, right between the warring guitarists, Hiten and Bankotsu. (If you're wondering, Jakotsu is doing lights and such.)

She nodded, and the crowd raised a brow at the band, suspecting a group of wannabe people trying to wing it. How wrong they were.

Kagome started off with the intro, soon to be joined by the guitars and drums, Kouga's 'baby' blaring out the fast-paced notes, fingers and pedal a blur. "Hit it!"

**Grip! (yes, this is the song title is named after)**

Aiiro ni chirabaru nanatsu no hoshi yo

Sorezore ni ima omoi wa tsunori

Uchikudakarete ai wo sakenda

Nigedasu koto mo dekizu ni yume ni sugaritsuku

Ikasama na hibi nado ni wa mou makenai

Kagome was jamming, her fingers moving faster than the devil on the white keys, notes flaring out at high speed, changing sounds and volumes at super speed, swaying her body to the music. Bankotsu was blasting out his notes with such passion, Hiten's fingers going nuts on the strings, matching him equally. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were back to back, blowing out the speakers (lol) with such precision and fire, wowing the crowd. Miroku? Banging away on those drums, head bopping to the beat, dragon's tail lashing about, flashing flirtatious smiles at a special someone in the crowd. All in all, the voices were amazing, blending into the perfect mix of high and low, and quickly, the crowd changed their opinion.

Mezameyou kono shunkan wo

Yagate bokura wo torimaku dearou

Musekaeru you na riaru na nichijou

Taisetsu na mono wa ... nanda'!

Zeitaku na sekai no naka ni miekakure suru eien no kakera

Sawatte tsukande bokura no ima wo kicchiri aruitekou

"Koukai wa shinai" to, saki e susunda

Warau ka, naku ka? Kou ka, fukou ka?

Kekkyoku ima mo wakaranai kedo

Kawarihajimeta mirai ni hirumu koto wa nai

Sore ga jinsei no daigomi to iu mono deshou

Kagome's eyes were shut gently, in pure bliss of music, lost in a dream world of her own. On either side of her, the two lead guitar players watched her affectionately, melding into the music, strings vibrating with the melody. Beads of concentrationistic sweat had begun to form on Miroku's brow as he focused, smacking and swaying in a clashing rhythm on his drums. A ghost of a smile had appeared on Sesshomaru's cold face as he watched the wandering citizen's faces, fingers moving along. Inuyasha snorted, seeing the odd fascination appear on his brother's face, he slowly moved back to back with him, the usual stance. He would rather drop dead than admit that he always got nervous, and his half-brother's calmness helped his jitters. Kouga still continued on, fingers blurred in their movements, shifting back and forth on the fingerboard.

The voices continued on, getting louder for the chorus…

Girigiri wo ikiru bokura no dashita kotae ga

Chigatta toshite mo omoikomi demo'

Tsuyoku negaeba ii

Honmono ni nareru hi made

Reikoku na sekai no naka de tsubusaresou na aijou no mebuki

Sawatte tsukande bokura no ima ni shikkari kizamikomou

When they came to the last verse, Kagome signaled them to jam out, and jam they did. The other band members dropped out, much to her surprise, leaving Bankotsu, herself, Hiten, and Kouga to sing out the last verse. Even though, Kouga's voice was so faded, blending with the others, who had taken up silence or backup.

'Huh.' Kagome was a bit mystified, as she sang her heart out, the talented and many-toned voice sliding easily through octaves, hitting all the notes. Hiten's husky alto voice was mingling and mixing things up for the trio, giving it a nice, sexy twist. Bankotsu's usual amazing voice was there, supporting them, but it seemed as though a flame of passion was unleashed, as his voice seemed (if possible) more beautiful.

Mezameyou kono shunkan wo

Yagate bokura wo torimaku dearou

Musekaeru you na riaru na nichijou

Taisetsu na mono wa ... nanda'!

Zeitaku na sekai no naka ni miekakure suru eien no kakera

Sawatte tsukande bokura no ima wo kicchiri aruitekou

Saigo ni, warau tame bokura no ima wo kicchiri aruitekou

Their voices dwindled softly, as if unwilling to fade, and silently, they joined the rest, finishing the song, the wonderful music coming to an end, leaving the crowd hungry for more and astonished.

"WHOOOOOO!" Someone cheered, and the peace was broken, clapping hands and hoots breaking out plentifully.

Hiten took a deep gasping breath before cocking his head at Kagome. "Yea, I'm fine." She mouthed, and nodded for him to continue, catching the signal from the relieved group. Hiten strode up, the ends of his unbuttoned fire red shirt flapping happily in the tiny breeze. Bankotsu growled and muttered incoherent words in his throat as he glared daggers at Hiten's back.

"Hey, relax." Bankotsu's shoulders hunched for a moment then slumped when they felt Kagome's gentle caress.

"Yea, I suppose you're right. I'm just…" 'Jealous.' His mind supplied, 'You don't want him to steal your girl.' "Sleep deprived." Was his final, lame answer.

"Well, then, we'll have to change that when we get back. I'm worried about you… You've been… a little far off, if you catch me." She glanced a worried look at him, and his stomach flipped. 'She was worried. About him… HIM, and only HIM.' A blush crept up, heating his neck. Embarrassed, he flicker up the collar of his open shirt up, attempting to hide his pink neck.

Unfortunately for him, it only drew Kagome's gaze. "'Kotsu… are you feeling okay? You look flushed." This only served to increase the flush in his face.

"Uh, I'm good, just, er, hot. Yea, I'm feeling a bit warm." He managed to state. "Hiten's gonna announce in a second anyway."

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're glad to announce our next song, Last Kiss! Ahem, I should say, Miss Kagome will be doing it. Er, we're backup. Nevermind, ignore me." Bankotsu's blush increased. 'Why THIS one? Any other one, but no, this one! Well, just stiffle the imagination a bit…Man, Miroku's rubbin' off on me…'

Kagome smiled grimly, remembering when she'd written the song. It was all too true…

**Last Kiss (from Orphen)**

They began soft, Kagome taking the floor, the sole player. Her slender fingers moved elegantly on the keyboard, capturing the audience with its soft, yet strongly speaking emotional notes. Gently, Kouga began to take up backup, while the others watched. Miroku lowered the volume of his drum, and quietly joined.

Now everyone was in, guitars, drums, violin, keyboard… She took a deep breath, and tried to stifle images of her past, burying them with her bad memories. Her lips parted, and she began.

Honto ni sukidata anata ga inai

Hajimete no koi todomatta

Konya wa yume ni egao no mama, de detekonaide yo ne

**/You aren't there, the one I really love**

**My first love has reached a dead end**

**Tonight in my dreams, a smiling you doesn't appear/**

Kagome's voice was beautiful, haunting the crowd gently while entrancing her fellow members. Taking a shaky breath before moving on, she continued, the encouraging sounds of her friends instruments boosting her confidence.

Saigo no serifu kuchi ni dasumade 

Komatteta anata

Saigo no serifu kuchi ni shitasugu 

**/Your last lines came out of your lips too soon**

**You were troubled by**

**Your last lines as soon as you said them/**

She watched, as the crowd became more mesmerized in her voice, the song reaching its climaxing point of change… All eyes were on her, but it seemed as though she could shake them all of, all except for one. Bankotsu's blue-green orbs remained vivid, and she couldn't get his image to slip her mind…

Ato nanoni kuchizuke

**/But then you kissed me/**

There, the melody change. Haunting, sad, in a faint sense. Kagome continued, imagining Bankotsu… Bankotsu and the English translation. 'Why did I HAVE to write this! I tells too much about me…'

Kuchibiru ni dake Kuchibiru ni dake

Yamete yo anata no nukumori ga

Kuchibiru ni dake Kuchibiru ni dake

Zutto nokotteiru

Yasashii anata

**/To only my lips**

**Will you please give me your warmth**

**To only my lips**

**Will you always remain**

**A gentle you/**

Another pause in the melody. Her voice felt shaky, as she held back memories. She hadn't ALWAYS been 'silent.' It was those memories, damn them, that made her that way. Her fingers were flawless, and the crowd was in oblivion to her inner turmoil, and soon, the solo continued, her beautiful voice sliding like silk into the ears of the crowd.

Hontou ni nani mo

Wakaranai mama

Anata shinjite owatta

**/I really don't understand anything**

**I believed you and it's over**

**I think I'll try wearing something tomorrow**

**In a color you hate/**

Ashita ha anata no

KIRAI na iro no

Fuku o kitemiruwa

**/I erased your address**

**And I threw away your photos**

**I erased all my memories of you/**

Anata no ADORESU

Keshite yattawa

Shashin mo sutetawa

Anata no subete

**/But why, only on my lips**

**No matter how hard I try to forget**

**The last of you remains on my lips/**

Omoide keshita no yo

Nano ni doushite

The same climaxing point again, but with different lyrics. She continued the too-telling emotional song.

Kuchibiru ni dake

Donna ni wasure you to shite mo

Kuchibiru ni dake

Zutto nokotteru

Saigo no anata

**/To only my lips**

**No matter how hard I try to forget**

**To only my lips**

**Will you remain**

**The last of you/**

Kuchibiru ni dake

Yamete yo anata no nukumori ga

Kuchibiru ni dake

Zutto nokotteru

Yasashii anata

**/To only my lips**

**Will you please give me your warmth**

**To only my lips**

**Will you always remain**

**A gentle you/**

Kuchibiru ni dake Kuchibiru ni dake

Donani wasureyou to shitemo

Kuchibiru ni dake Kachibiru ni dake

Zutto nokotteiru

Saigo no anata 

**/To only my lips**

**No matter how hard I try to forget**

**To only my lips**

**Will you always remain**

**The last of you/**

Kagome played out the song, gentle notes drifting into the crowd, escaping the keyboard in front of her, Kouga vibrating his violin beautifully.

Bankotsu stood in awe. "She can really get that crowd… Heh, she got me." He whispered soft, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. 'I wonder how she thought of that. Wait- surely not… Damn, I hope this didn't actually happen…'

The beautiful melody faded gently, leaving a tearful crowd, having had the words translated softly during the song by the background singers. Kagome smiled and stood, giving a small bow and a watery smile, dabbing the corners of her sapphire eyes.

"Heh, that one always gets me." She stated into the microphone, "Oh yes, our next song'll be…" She motioned to Miroku, who grinned.

"Finally! My turn to pick! Hmm…" An evil glint crept into his violet eyes. "One!" He announced, and the band groaned. Typical of Miroku. He always picked upbeat songs though, so at least that was some consolement.

"Alright, then. One is our next song…" Kagome strode back to her bench, luminescent fabric swaying as she sat.

**One (Ayashi no Ceres)**

Miroku began pounding out the catchy beat, joined by Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Hiten, and Bankotsu, guitars blaring out harsh notes. Kouga joined soon after, his 'baby' going nuts with vibrations and notes, the pedal nearly invisible. Kagome popped in, keyboard set at a hard rock style, notes blaring out at the crowd.

Kaze ni nare kazoekirenu Distress

Ore ga dakitomeru omae no Loneliness

Ore-tachi wa tsugai no kaze Oneness

Kono yo ga hatete mo hanarenai

**/Become a wind, unfathomable distress.**

**I'll hold back your loneliness.**

**The two of us are a bracing wind, oneness.**

**Even if this world comes to an end, I won't leave you./**

The band was all-out jamming now, instruments and musicians hard at work delivering the fast-paced beats and notes. The backup guitarists had taken up the pounding, throbbing beat now, joining Miroku.

Sabita kioku no soto de

Omae ga yonda ki ga suru yo

Maru de saibou made ga motomeau you ni

**/Deep within my rusted memories,**

**I feel like you cried out to me,**

**just as if our very cells yearn for each other./**

Sabishisa wo nuida futatsu no tamashii

Dakiatte hitotsu ni tokeau toki

Kodoku kara ai ga umareru

**/When two souls that have shed their loneliness**

**embrace and melt into one,**

**from out of loneliness, love is born./**

Hi wo tsukero tachihadakaru Distress

Moyashi tsuku shitai kinou no Darkness

Ore-tachi no kokoro wa sou Endless

REAL na kiseki ga koko ni aru

**/Burst into flame, distress that blocks the way.**

**I want to burn the darkness of the past.**

**Our hearts are, yes, endless.**

**A real miracle is right here with us./**

The crowd was thoroughly enjoying themselves, sitting down on blankets or in a tree, swaying to the beat and nibbling on food purchased from the karaoke building. Kagome smirked a hidden smirk, watching them become captivated in the music. This one was fairly true, although it had been mere hopes that day she had written it.

Moshimo hanareta naraba

Nukegaru dake ni naru darou 1

Hane wo zenbu mogareta hakuchou no you ni

**/If by chance we're ever separated,**

**I'll probably be a mere shell of who I was, 1**

**Like a swan whose wings have completely floundered./**

Kanashimi mo mukidashi de misete ii

Kuchibiru de itami mo iyashite yaru

Sono mune ni bara ga saku made

**/It's OK to show you can bare your loneliness,**

**healing the pain with your lips**

**until a rose blooms in your heart./**

Kaze ni nare kazoekirenu Distress

Ore ga dakitomeru omae no Loneliness

Ore-tachi wa tsugai no kaze Oneness

Kono yo ga hatete mo hanarenai

**/Become a wind, unfathomable distress.**

**I'll hold back your loneliness.**

**The two of us are a bracing wind, oneness.**

**Even if this world comes to an end, I won't leave you./**

The melody rested for a bit, and Kagome smiled, even though her throat resisted against it. She glanced around the stage from the corner of her eye, noting the other band members were grinning too, but looking a bit puzzled as to why. 'Hmm.' The song continued, the band blaring on and on.

Sabishisa to tomo ni umareta tamashii

Meguriai hitotsu ni tokeau toki

Eien ga nagare hajimeru

**/When souls that were born along with loneliness**

**Are brought together by fate, and melt into one,**

**Eternity begins to flow./**

Hi wo tsukero tachihadakaru Distress

Moyashi tsuku shitai kinou no Darkness

Ore-tachi no kokoro wa sou Endless

REAL na kiseki ga koko ni aru

**/Burst into flame, distress that blocks the way.**

**I want to burn the darkness of the past.**

**Our hearts are, yes, endless.**

**A real miracle is right here with us./**

Kaze ni nare kazoekirenu Distress

Ore ga dakitomeru omae no Loneliness

Ore-tachi wa tsugai no kaze Oneness

Kono yo ga hatete mo hanarenai

**/Become a wind, unfathomable distress.**

**I'll hold back your loneliness.**

**The two of us are a bracing wind, oneness.**

**Even if this world comes to an end, I won't leave you./**

Kagome sighed as she played out the rest of the song, standing when it was done, after the consenting nods of her buddies. "We're taking a little break, don't worry, we'll be back in a sec." Her voice sounding relieved, and the crowd awwed, upset that the band needed waterbottles. Kagome walked out, silently checking if Shinku Eitai was still in place, and after she saw it was, she turned and smacked into Hiten.

"Eh? What're you doing? Gomen, I'm not… paying attention." She said in an embarrassed tone, slinking around him slowly.

"Just like you, off dreaming. You and me were the dreamers, yea, we were… Here. Have a Sprite." He extended his arm, holding the cool soda, slinging his free arm around her shoulder. "Come on, drink up before the rabid fans get us." She smiled and looking up slightly at him.

"Yep, you'll be mobbed, Mr. I'm-So-Sexy." She noted his paled face. "That's what you get for having an open shirt." She grinned and slung her free arm around his broad shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll help you out. Hey, Bankotsu! Help me out, Hiten's putting my arm to sleep!"

"Oh yea? Mob me, eh? What about you, with that dress of yours! It really shows your ass-"

"Shows my what?" Kagome glared.

"Heh heh heh. Nothing?" He tried experimentally. Test failed.

"You are SO dead." She had emptied the soda into her waterbottle, and suddenly, the soda can exploded, leaving twisted, empty metal. She chucked it at Hiten, giggling when it bounced off his head. "Shows my butt, eh?"

She blinked luxuriously, slowly sliding down next to him and bringing her face close to his.

"Shoo, shoo, shoo! If you don't move I might…" "Might what?" 

'Kiss you,' He thought, but instead, he fought the urge and scrambled away. "Dump my soda, silly."

"Oh." Kagome said, thinking about making him nuts. She leaned in, her blue-black hair sweeping over his tan cheek. She saw conflicted emotions flutter over his face, and his flushed expression rising.

"Um, Kagome? What are you doing?"

"Nothing silly, its just you put your tie on wrong."

"Oh, that." He laughed nervously. "Thought it was… Something else…" 'Kuso, I can't have her figure out my crush thing… Kami, why did I wear a tie wrong today?' It hit him. 'I didn't wear a tie.'

"Finally figured that out, eh?" She pulled closer, and he turned a deeper shade of red. 'Oh well, she's hinting, right?' He leaned in, and she abruptly did a one-handed backflip, smirking back at him, words drifting at him. "Shows my ass, eh?"

He blinked in confusion, looking at her retreating form. "Weird." He said, then he stood, dusted off and followed her. "Kagome, wait up! I don't know where the food is!" He howled suddenly, chasing after her. "Whoa!" She had stopped, leaning against the frame of the side door, which lead to the kitchen.

Hiten dug his heels into the dirt, sticking an arm in front of him, hoping to stop the crash. "Whew. Ow! What was that for?" He growled, holding his sore pink-handprinted cheek.

"Look where your hand is, smart hentai!"

"Oh dear…" He saw its position, and then he saw Bankotsu's deathly calm gaze.

"Hey! Only room for one hentai here!" Miroku joked.

Bankotsu stood slowly, fuming as he strode over. "Take your appendage off of Kagome's… eh, ass, or else you won't have an appendage."

"I was only trying not to crash!" He said, standing up, demon blood roused and boiling. What did this HUMAN, filthy HUMAN boy have against him, heir to the Eastern Kingdom, a Thunder Brother? He could kill the boy in one sweep. But Kagome would never forgive him…

Kagome clamped her hand onto Bankotsu's arm. "He didn't mean any harm. You know, he's clumsy." The fire slowly flickered down in the blue-green orbs, but the aura of annoyed, pissed off-ness still pulsed around the assassin. Kagome turned to him. "Hiten, it's not a good idea to mess with assassins. You may be one, there ARE more powerful ones in the world."

Hiten scoffed, closing his orbs in annoyance. "What would you know Kagome? You're just a human girl." He cracked an eye open, and flinched at the sight of Kagome, her bottom lip trembling.

"You're so mean!" She yelled, grabbing his soda. Shaking like the devil behind her back, she offered it to him. "Enjoy!" She smirked, yanking off the lid, ignoring her watery eyes.

"Eh?"

The can exploded in his face, giving the tanned surface a small bath in Coke. "Hey! What the hell!"

"Hah!" Bankotsu snorted, choking on the Sprite flying out his nose.

"Hey, hey, hey. Keep that up your nose, 'Kotsu!" This comment from Kagome made him laugh even harder, and he fell over. When he rose, he had wiped away the dripping soda and sniffled, trying for the dignified image. Kagome just smirked at him, grabbing a tissue and wiping her eyes.

"Oh NO!" A flustered Jakotsu stumbled in, crying out, "Not THAT way, Kagome! Here… Just… Let… Go… Already!" He finally succeeded in freeing the soaked tissue from her iron fist. Carefully, he began to dab slowly and surely at the corners of her eyes, leaving her squeaky clean with her mascara in tact.

"So… I take it you don't like it up in the lights department much, eh?"

Jakotsu grinned wryly. "I think you'd like it Kagome, you too Bankotsu, all nice and dark… Lots of closets…" He flashed a million dollar smile at the blush creeping up Kagome's neck and turning, he prepared to zoom away.

"Almost forgot! Toss me a Coke, Sesshy!"

"Sesshy! Hah!" Inuyasha burst out laughing, pounding his fists on the table.

"Do shut up. It's MY name for him. You don't like it, well, up yours." Kagome smacked the back of his head.

"Heh heh- HEY! OW, WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOING, WENCH!" He yelled as she twisted his ear oh-so-gently.

"Wench, eh?" Bankotsu said, highly irritated.

"You heard me, you, you, whatever-you-are!"

"Ooooooh. A whatever-you-are! I'm so scared. Nice insult." Bankotsu abruptly flew up, appearing next to the stubborn hanyou's face in an instant. "Redeem yourself… If you can."

"That's enough." Sesshomaru and Kagome said in unison, the perfect picture of pissed off siblings.

In the process, Hiten had slowly been inching toward the door. Almost there…

"Where do you think YOU'RE going, Hiten?" He smacked into a soft object. Glancing up, he saw a sight that took years away from his life.

"Who knew you could be so SCARY, Kagome! I mean…" He gave her his best puppy eyes. "You can't resist the face, now can you?" It had no effect.

"You are an insubstantial bully with an extraordinary talent of generating a horrid effect on other human beings to give the illusion of self-consent." She stated, her hair flaring with her blue aura around her, eyes narrowed into slits.

"Eh? Kagome, stop using big words! I don't understand!" He cradled his head in his hands, rubbing his skull. "My brain hurts." He finally announced, as sweatdrops appeared from the other band members.

"Smart ass," Kouga called, "She said you were really mean, and you better apologize or else."

"?" The look on Hiten's face was quite comically; it seemed he was genuinely puzzled.

"She'll fry your ass basically, if you don't say sorry." Kouga tried again, going simpler.

"Come on, break's over!" He suddenly cried, leaping up and nearly knocking Kagome over.

Grabbing hold of his arm, she frowned. "Apologize."

His eyes drooped. "Sorry, you know me, heh, I'm the insubstantial idiot." He grinned, then patted her head. "All good?"

"I'll consider it." Her voice said no, but in her eyes, he saw her defenses melt.

Hiten just smirked and began dragging her off to the stage, mumbling about, "Fans DYING to meet us, come on!"

Behind, Inuyasha had finally gotten over his temper tantrum, and was holding the large bump on the base of his skull. "Hey, did he just say insubstantial? So then he's NOT an idiot? Or is he? Maybe he's a smart guy being stupid. Or… A stupid guy being smart! Wait, Sesshomaru, what does insubstantial mean? My brain hurts…"

"Ugh."

A/N: Finally, an update! Sorry it took soooooo long! Hope you aren't mad… (puts on puppy face)

Anyway, please, please, please read my other stories! Give em a try, lemme know what ya think. :D

Next time: The rest of the concert! Ooooh. Another band shows up. not wanting to break the peace, ban ignores them. What'll Ban do if they start picking fights? Can he NOT be angry when they pick on Kagome? Next time on Grip!

**Thanx again, and I'm out!**

**-darkenedmoonlightflame and co (sesshy and 'kotsu) P**


End file.
